Compositions containing fluorinated chemical compounds are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,794 to Barraud, et al. discloses a fluorinated acrylate type polymeric material for coating optical fibers based on at least one diol, a diisocyanate, and an acrylate, wherein at least one of the diol, diisocyanate, and acrylate contains fluorine and at least one of the diol, diisocyanate, and acrylate contains sulfur. The '794 patent, however, does not disclose or suggest a composition comprising a reactive dye comprising at least one radiation-curable substituent and at least one fluorine-containing substituent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,235 to Busman, et al. relates to a cationic dye compound and a method for increasing its solubility in organic solvents by associating it with fluorinated alkylsulfonyl anions. The '235 patent does not disclose or suggest a reactive dye comprising at least one radiation-curable substituent and at least one fluorine-containing substituent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,472 to Nalewajek, et al. relates to fluorinated vinyl ethers and, more particularly, to fluorinated compounds containing one or more oxyvinyl groups. The '472 patent does not disclose or suggest a composition comprising a reactive dye comprising at least one radiation-curable substituent and at least one fluorine-containing substituent.
Indeed, some fluorinated dyes are known to be useful in biological applications in which a highly sensitive detection reagent is desirable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,055 to Klaubert, et al. discloses fluorinated xanthene dyes and dye-conjugates suitable for use as tracers, labels, or synthetic intermediates. The '055 patent, however, does not disclose or suggest a radiation-curable composition comprising a reactive dye comprising a radiation-curable substituent and a fluorine-containing substituent.